


【DMC】【DN】DamnBitch!

by Daodaosanhong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3Dx4N, F/M, M/M, 中二到爆, 家庭伦理, 带坏朋友, 慢热, 有剧情互动环节, 校园生活, 狗血, 直男掰弯, 自由搏击, 青春期, 黄色暴力毒品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daodaosanhong/pseuds/Daodaosanhong
Summary: 表面上讲述学生但丁和学生尼禄的校园成长故事，实则给大家展示不好好念书究竟能“快乐”到什么地步。（警告：V厨和蕾蒂厨慎入，部分剧情可能会让你感到不适。）
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. 第一章 马蹄铁

**Author's Note:**

> 刀刀三红  
> Twitter：@DaodaoSH  
> 感谢阅读^ ^

“ 我去流浪了，勿念  
N ”

维吉尔看一眼冰箱上的鹅黄色便利贴，没有多做思索，只是打开冰箱门，取出冰咖啡，重新回到自己的房间。  
他并不把尼禄疑似离家出走的发言放在心上，维吉尔看过浴室，置物架上积攒的脏衣服不翼而飞，可以断定这个小男孩只不过是按照规矩每周六下午去自助洗衣店洗衣服而已，到了傍晚，他就会委屈巴巴站在维吉尔房间门口，别扭地催促父亲快点做晚餐。尼禄又不是无家可归的人，他迟早会回来。  
只是……  
这小子从来不这样:尼禄出门的时候没有和维吉尔打招呼，甚至没跟他要过钱；他一向嫌维吉尔在零花钱的管制方面相当抠门，对一两枚硬币也斤斤计较，然而他今天一声不吭，不等维吉尔张口便老老实实把家务做完。盘子的水渍还没沥干，他就提篮脏衣服悄悄溜出门。好像要去赴一个隐瞒维吉尔的约。  
不，没什么好担心的，维吉尔十分了解尼禄。他在学校表现良好，从未有过打架逃学的记录，没有不良嗜好，也没有往床底下藏色情杂志，他的同学朋友中更不存在不伦不类的瘪三。唯一让他感到不安的是——尼禄不爱笑——男孩的青春期总是伴随愚蠢的躁怒和鲁莽的冲动，沉默的尼禄在这个年纪中显得过分古怪了。也许他的心理发育要比同龄人慢一些，从外表就能看出来，尼禄虽然个子很高，却不长胡子，没有青春痘，依旧是那张稚嫩的，讨人喜欢的漂亮小脸。  
今天中午冰箱上的纸条让维吉尔察觉到他的十七岁儿子或许在慢慢接近每个男人一生中最愚蠢的时期。相信在他的严格管教之下，尼禄绝对不会变成一个坏小子。对此维吉尔相当有把握。

尼禄总算逃出来了，他脚步轻快，带着不易察觉的微笑走在大街上。偶尔经过的行人脸上烙印着相似的神情，他们为自己的目的——可能是生意，家庭，或者爱情——东奔西走，完全忽视了他。让他不禁感慨，原来世界上千篇一律，循规蹈矩的普通人有那么多。和每个傻小孩一样，尼禄觉得自己是最特别的，他注定会成为一个不平凡的人。  
  
三月的暖风吹拂而来，他的脸因为紧张的心情微微发红，同时他也为自己身上傻乎乎的羊毛衫和继承而来的棉麻长裤感到难为情。尼禄从头到脚都是维吉尔的过时审美，这成功让他沦为艾尔伦中学最土的学生。他已经是个大男孩了，为什么不允许穿那些亮晶晶的机车夹克呢?维吉尔连T恤印花的内容都要审核，不能有骷髅、不能有涂鸦、图案面积不能太大、文字不能过多……这一点也不酷。他古板的父亲似乎从来没有在乎过他想要的是什么，尼禄只需要按照他安排的台阶一步步往上走就对了。练钢琴、比赛、还有无休止的学习，他究竟在养“尼禄”还是在养“小维吉尔”?  
或许在小的时候，维吉尔严苛的训练方式能够很好地管制住尼禄；可当尼禄发现自己长得和父亲差不多一样高的时候，他开始觉得看似威严的维吉尔和其他叔叔阿姨一样普通，没什么大不了的。唯一的不同就是他给尼禄一个来到世界上受苦受难的机会，并且完全没有经过尼禄的允许。  
受苦受难!这不是什么气话。他的妈妈因为难产而去世，所以自呱呱落地那一刻起，就注定要和这位年轻的鳏夫生活在这间狭小简陋的教师公寓中。在尼禄的记忆里，维吉尔是一个不称职的父亲。衣食住行他都必须照着维吉尔的习惯来，否则将会面临比毒打还要恐怖的冷暴力。在这个家中，尼禄的意见完全不重要，没有沟通，没有道歉，连夏令营的教官都比维吉尔更有人情味。  
比起同龄人，自己的生活未免太过寒碜。从脚上这双可恶的牛津鞋就可见一斑，什么披萨吉他牛仔裤，只要维吉尔在，这些绝对不可能出现在他生命当中。  
当然，维吉尔不在又是一回事了。  
推开街边自助洗衣店的玻璃门，尼禄走到角落里头那台惯用的滚筒洗衣机跟前，投币，将衣物倒进去。他没有闲工夫仔细检查，希望不要粘上什么毛毛或者纸屑让尖酸刻薄的维吉尔教授感到不快。  
在等待洗衣这段充裕的时间里，尼禄要去做自己真正想做的事情。  
他想显得从容一点，步伐却出卖了他。快了，他就要在旧街角看到那个橱窗花花绿绿的“马蹄铁”音像店啦!他的朋友V和马斯早早站在门口等待，当尼禄到达的时候，他们朝对方露出心照不宣的笑。  
……毕竟是“那种”事情嘛。  
店内放着吵闹的流行音乐，尼禄在V嘲弄的神情中捂着耳朵前行。门面摆着一摞新唱片和它的巨幅海报，托维吉尔的福，尼禄完全不认识上面那个笑容巨大的女明星。整整齐齐的货架一排排摆出眼花缭乱的包装盒，越深入包装内容就越露骨，大多数是挂羊头卖狗肉的三级片，封面上凹凸有致的女郎让尼禄的视线不敢多停留一秒。冒险的终点在最里面的试播厅，那扇门有一条显眼的红色帘子，上面印着令男人血脉偾张的logo——“红公鸡”(RedCock)!但他们对于最重要的那一条“未满18岁禁止入内”却视而不见。  
尼禄对于性的好奇，早已超越生理健康课所说“勃起的阴茎插入阴道”这样干巴巴的字眼。他开始在意身边出现的妙曼女孩，感觉到自己的身体比以前要更为敏感。不知道是不是每个男孩子睡觉的时候都喜欢把手放在内裤里，每天早上他的阴茎都会勃起得厉害，让他忍不住伸手安抚它。这个动作缓解了一点点不适，却给带来更多欲求不满，无处发泄的感觉。  
维吉尔对性事闭口不谈，尼禄相当疑惑自己是怎么被“制造”出来的，他根本想象不出自己老爹和别人做爱的场面，实在是太恐怖了。他每天都被下体的欲望惹得心烦意乱，无法从老爹那里获取知识的的话，就自己想办法搞明白!所以他在V的怂恿下，勇敢地踏出这一步。  
  
  
“你成年了吗?”坐在服务台后的大叔拦下看起来最年轻的那个，眼神犀利，那一瞬间尼禄尴尬得只想裹进窗帘里，可大叔不依不饶地追问:“身份证让我看看。”  
平常大叔睁一只眼闭一只眼，悄悄放几个愣头青进来应该不是什么严重的问题。尼禄也是听马斯吹嘘大叔上班几乎都在睡觉看报纸，才愿意冒风险和他们一起来到这里。原本打算在他们的掩护下趁人多混进去，突然被拦下让他们三个都措手不及。  
见这几个孩子都被唬住了，大叔顶着帘子探出头在门外看了一下，又回头对着尼禄说:“听好，我不是故意为难你们。最近查得比较严，想不留心眼都不行啊。这是你们两个的钥匙……而你嘛，不能单独拿钥匙，去其他的小包间挤挤吧。如果出什么事，你就说是被身边的男人骗进来的，明白吗?”  
尼禄紧张地点点头:“明白了。”  
大叔又说:“我不对你们学校打报告，你们也不要到处传，以免被家长知道，明白吗？”  
男孩们都笑了，可是笑着笑着尼禄笑不出来，他皱着眉头问:“等等，这是要和别人一个包间吗？”  
“有什么问题？”马斯说。  
问题很大啊！这意味着不管愿意与否，将会有人在他身边暴露性器，给他当场表演“自嗨”。尼禄绝对不会在别人面前做同样的事，花了同样的钱却不能得到该有的享受，这个出逃的下午将变得毫无意义，这个世界上还有比带着硬邦邦的下体饥渴难耐地重新回到洗衣店更沮丧的事情吗！  
马斯稀松平常的表情却告诉他似乎是一件很普通的事情，自己的反应对比起来太大惊小怪了。这很不“男人”。  
所以尼禄摇摇头，假装平淡地说“没有啊。”他连和男人一起打飞机都不在意，这样应该足够酷了吧?  
“如果你不介意的话可以和我用一个包间……”黑色头发的V挠挠头，有点害羞地邀请他。“呃，我介意，这太尴尬了……”尼禄的表情变得不自然，他和V从小就认识，难免对此心生芥蒂。  
V也没有勉强，他小声地在尼禄耳边说：“我也是第一次遇到这种情况，如果你后悔了就赶紧跑吧。”  
尼禄说：“我才不会跑呢。”  
其实他已经后悔了。  
  
  
不要是老男人。昏暗的走道上，尼禄小心翼翼地祈祷着。就近打开旁边的门，里面的空间比他想象得更为狭小，像个方形的黑匣子，只有屏幕上寻欢的男男女女在闪光。  
沙发上坐着一个白发苍苍的后脑勺，尼禄啧了啧声，犹豫着要不要加入。幸好那个人敏捷地回过头，不偏不倚地撞上尼禄的目光，这下他所渴望的不平凡的人生才有它应该有的精彩开场。  
是一个看起来比他大几岁的小伙子，他留有银色的长发，长度正好能服服帖帖地盖在脖子上，鼻梁挺开刘海的覆盖高耸而出; 浓密的睫毛微微下垂，那双埋藏在阴影中的蓝色眼睛像瓦斯一样燃烧着，幽幽闪烁。他戒备的样子如同领地受到侵犯的孤狼，用凶狠的眼神警告入侵者在他进攻前赶快离开，否则一切后果自负。  
“赶紧滚!臭傻逼，”但丁冲呆滞住的尼禄喝叱道，“别来打扰我。”  
也许他语气好一点，尼禄就会害羞地走开；但现在尼禄反而被他粗鲁的招呼惹炸毛了，他甩上门，怒气汹汹地长驱直入。  
见状但丁连忙抽出那只空闲的手示意尼禄赶快走，“喂!现在不行，我忙着呢……”  
尼禄完全不把这个警告放在眼里。他不假思索地跨过单人沙发，用屁股撞开但丁的脸强行坐下。但是好像有什么不对劲的地方，这单人沙发意料之外地拥挤，他环顾四周，发现自己不偏不倚地坐在了但丁的怀中。  
难怪他说自己在忙——应该是指他屁股下那根硬邦邦的东西吧。他在狭窄的空间里扭来扭去，不知道该如何调整姿势，只好尴尬地看向但丁。  
但丁冷漠的脸上写满说不清的鄙夷，他又好气又好笑地抓着尼禄的领子说:“你现在明白了吗？”  
“你骂我傻逼。”尼禄对着他的胸膛来了一记肘击，却被但丁刻意绷紧的胸肌反弹了。这个时候尼禄才发现这个体格强壮额男生赤裸着膀子，。  
“你也不看看我刚才在干嘛。”但丁钳住他的手吼回去，“我都要被你搞软了！”  
他才没有软。尼禄可以感觉得到。相反它在他屁股下一跳一跳地抽搐，亢奋极了：“要不是特殊时期，你以为我会和你挤破沙发?”  
“什么特殊时期，这只是那个大叔乱塞人多收费的说辞罢了，你肯定是第一次来。”  
“我不是第一次。”尼禄抗议道。  
“是吗？那你一定知道这边的规矩吧。”识破谎言的但丁一脸坏笑，随口编了个规矩给尼禄听，“一个包间的兄弟要‘互相帮忙’。帮我弄出来，你能做到吗?”  
“什么？他妈的，我不是……我不是基佬。”尼禄目瞪口呆地回答。他可没有从朋友那听说过这样的规矩，要是他提前知道会发生这种事，打死他他也不会来了!  
“我也不是啊，兄弟。”但丁幸灾乐祸地说，“你有的我也有，我又没有说要操你，就用手摸摸，好不好？”  
面红耳赤的尼禄说不出话来，似乎还没有搞清楚状况。但丁把他推倒右边的沙发上，将自己粗涨的阴茎暂时从那个柔软的屁股下解脱，“这个位置刚好，你就坐在这边吧。”  
“好吧，呃……”  
尼禄瞥一眼靠近大腿的阴茎，准确来说是别人毛茸茸的阴茎立在自己身旁超现实画面——感到非常地不自然。生理课只讲了男人和女人的性行为，却没有告知男人与男人之间的肢体接触在什么范围内是合理的。他内心激烈地斗争，既谴责现在所做的一切太过出格，又好奇究竟会走到哪一步。

但丁暂停正在播放的内容，拿起新影片宣传集册浏览。  
这时尼禄冷不丁问他:“我叫尼禄，你呢？”  
“托尼。”但丁可不会傻到告诉陌生人自己真实姓名，希望“尼禄”也是假名，这样他的罪恶感会减轻一些。  
“好吧，托尼，呃……你的纹身挺好看的。”  
“好看吧？”但丁露出笑容，“我把一串钥匙纹在脖子上，这样就不会因为搞丢它而被妈妈骂了。”  
“好看，就是看起来不太聪明的样子。”  
“小天才，再嘴贱就给我滚回家对着生物课本打飞机。”但丁凶巴巴地朝他呲牙，尼禄感觉自己要挨揍了。  
“你有什么偏好吗？”怕他不明白，但丁又补充，“比如姑娘的类型、体位、角色扮演之类的。”  
“随便。”  
“那就这个女人。”但丁知道他在耍酷，故意指着册子上至少四十岁体型丰满的金发女郎。尼禄皱紧眉头：“年纪也太大了吧。”  
“你不是说随便吗?”但丁向他挑挑眉。  
尼禄也随意地耸耸肩：“我只是尊重你的决定，没有说要忍受你的性癖。”  
“那这个这个还有这个呢?”但丁连续指了几个巨乳的少女，用询问的目光看向尼禄，尼禄却没有做出反应，  
她们身材确实很性感，不知道为何尼禄一点感觉都没有，甚至对那硕大无比的肉乳产生微妙的恐惧。  
但丁有点厌烦，随意地指向一个最不起眼的女孩，“还是说你喜欢这种类型的?”  
面对那个样貌平平，身材瘦小，几乎没有乳量可言的黑发女孩。尼禄犹豫再三，点了点头。  
“你开玩笑的吧？”但丁看他的眼神逐渐复杂。  
尼禄认真地给出他的理由：“你不觉得她……长得挺可爱的么。”  
“行吧行吧，这就是我为什么讨厌和别人一起看片。”但丁哀叹道。他俯过身往右边的货架上给尼禄找光碟，尼禄的手背和大腿不小心碰到他的阴茎，于是那个笨蛋又开始不安地乱扭。说实话……有点爽，他不应该这么做的，简直就像在性暗示些什么。

男孩们的小小观影会开始了。  
这是一部但丁不爱看的肛交片，他在心中琢磨着，尼禄的性癖真是有够奇怪的，怎么会有男人找女人只是为了操她的屁股啊。还是说，尼禄看不懂标签上的“肛交”是什么意思？比起屏幕上无聊的动作场面，他更倾向于时不时看尼禄的侧脸。  
但丁忘不了尼禄吃惊地盯着银幕的表情，他的眼睛睁得大大的，一条浓浓的红晕从他的鼻尖弥漫到耳根，出奇地诱人。但丁打心底承认，尼禄的长相完全是他喜欢的类型。在这个年纪，大家都脏兮兮，油腻腻，脸上铺满痤疮和胡子，是一块块灰头土脸暗地燃烧欲火的煤渣；而尼禄拥有男孩们少有的清爽，他羽毛编织的发丝和陶瓷烧制的肌肤在死命和屌丝团体划清界限。即使身边坐着的不是女孩，但丁也觉得自己占到了天大的便宜。  
这时，尼禄突然指着画面说，“没想到那个地方也能拿来做爱啊。”  
“你以为男同性恋只能拼刺刀吗?”但丁觉得他这个动作好像小学生在看《动物世界》。  
“被插进去是什么感觉?”  
但丁白了他一眼。  
“这想法太基了。”  
“她看起来很痛苦，看，她这么娇小……”尼禄皱紧眉头说，“那个，呃，又那么大……，不会很疼吗？”  
“你的关注点为什么这么奇怪，自己爽不就完事了。鬼知道女人在床上‘不要’、‘好疼’是不是字面意思?”但丁不耐烦地把手伸向尼禄胯下，揉搓它膨胀的形状。与此同时尼禄几乎是瞬间僵直了身子，连忙用手阻止但丁的动作。“喂!”  
“怎么了？”但丁笑着问。“你来了这么多次还不习惯男人碰你吗？”  
他脸上的红潮更深了:“至少打个招呼吧!”  
但丁直视着屏幕没有理他，漫不经心地将手伸进尼禄的黑色内裤里，握住那根勃起的阴茎:“你好啊，小老弟，让我摸摸看你发育得怎样了……哇哦，你憋了多久啊?”  
面红耳赤的尼禄尴尬地直起身想要顶他两句，只见但丁突然把左手食指放在嘴边，开始故弄玄虚:“嘘——让我给你打个分。”  
“打分?”尼禄瞪大眼睛，今天真是见到鬼了。  
他解开尼禄的裤子，掏出委屈的阴茎，用轻缓的动作上下拖动。这是一只完全陌生的手在抚摸自己，酥麻的快感缓解了被包皮紧裹的胀痛。尼禄忍不住咬下嘴唇，“托尼”的手劲轻重缓急拿捏得非常到位，舒服极了，这是他完全没有想到的。身边的但丁像看望远镜一样眯起一只眼睛，煞有介事地说:“维度勉强及格，长度也不错。”  
“但是，颜色太浅了。”但丁舔舔舌头，注视握拳的手中被包皮推上推下的粉色龟头。它在自己的紧握中，马眼一张一合，不断吐出透明色的液体，“嫩得就像个处女一样，你这么大还没点自慰的习惯吗。”  
尼禄在持续递增的快感中默默看向但丁，他们的距离不知不觉缩短了。但丁的下垂眼带着若有若无的笑意，混合糖果的甜味随着他飞快翻动的双唇飘到他脸上，热乎乎的，痒痒的。他开口，把一个个炽热的字呵到尼禄的脸上：“它很硬，又硬又烫，是每个女人都喜爱的高中生鸡鸡，非常标准那种。”尼禄真的觉得自己的脸被烫伤了。  
“所以我想——应该能给个‘B’。”  
“‘B’？！”  
但丁又笑了，牵着尼禄空闲的手，带它到自己的下体，“你来摸摸我的SuperSexyStyle，妥妥的高分卷。”  
“操……”手指绕上但丁的那一刻，尼禄害羞地闭上眼睛。  
“你明白我们的差距在哪了吗？”但丁露出坏笑，“现在，重复我对你做的动作。”  
重复他的动作，像他对自己做的一样，紧紧握住粗壮的柱身，上下滑动……但丁的温度和手中沉甸甸的厚重感让现在所发生的一切变得更加具体，他在成人录像厅和一个陌生男人相互打飞机，这一定是他这辈子做过的最坏的事情……可是天啊，怎么会这么舒服!  
昏暗的小包间一定是被施了什么魔法，蠢蠢欲动。已经没有人去在意银幕上的女孩被操得多神志不清，他们默契地撸动对方的肉棒，制造不和谐的噪音。这里是被世界割据开的小角落，一块没有被宣布主权的领土，不存在法律与道德，他可以在这个“欢乐岛”尽情享受“托尼”给他的新奇快感。  
尼禄再也无法抵抗但丁压向他身体的重量，脆弱地依靠身边的货架。那根被搓得“咕啾咕啾”响的鸡巴一阵一阵向中枢神经传递罪恶的快感，他颤栗着身体，无意识地将色情的吐息从齿缝中排出来。  
“再用力点，尼禄……”感觉尼禄要射出来了，但丁稍微松手，提醒他。  
尼禄抬起沉重的眼皮，扫到亮晶晶反着光的鸡巴之后，又红着脸闭上了。他听但丁的话加重手上的力度，但丁也把自己的手放上去，他带领着尼禄，用令尼禄惊讶的速度飞快撸动着。剧增的快感剧烈到尼禄几乎要叫喊出声，紧接着，他意识到快要发生的事情，支支吾吾地说:“托尼……我要……”“闭嘴!”但丁心烦意乱地阻止他。  
“可是、啊……”话还没有说完，尼禄就达到高潮，稀里糊涂射在陌生人手上。把欲望发泄完之后，一股谜一样的负罪感侵占了他的大脑。他目光呆滞，无意识地依靠着但丁的肩膀。  
视线慢慢变得清晰，尼禄的视线逐渐聚焦在中心，他茫然地看着电视机前的画面，那个瘦小的女孩还在撅屁股挨操，但丁同样在身边借他手气喘吁吁地撸管。但丁的鸡巴简直就是根烙红的铁柱，尼禄想悄悄缩回手，结果被但丁抓得更紧了，所以他只能尴尬地等他射出来。  
尼禄对桌子边缘眨眨眼，不知道想什么才能脱离无地自容的境地：比如，红色社区商店的三条狗吗？还是那节没有继续听完的数学课? 为什么世界上没有一首曲子是由休止符写成的?这样的话他一定会反复练这首曲子，直至成为大师……胡思乱想的时候，尼禄感觉到一点东西……不，不止一点，是像不小心扎破牛奶盒那样一股又一股浓厚的粘稠液体喷射在他的手上……尼禄的双手在十四年以来做过最多的手部运动就是弹钢琴，现在他被玷污了，他不纯洁了，他这辈子完了；尼禄觉得自己没有颜面再回到那间公寓。  
  
但丁熟练地抽出旁边的纸巾擦拭自己，总觉得意犹未尽，他还想近一步地接触尼禄——比边缘性行为还要更近一步——他想……他想操他，狠狠地操他。哇，这个想法真是吓死人了，一定是蕾蒂最近和他冷战的缘故，他已经饥渴到连男人都觉得好看了，必须得赶紧去找她道歉才行。  
粗鲁又保守，害羞又放荡。漂亮的家伙，你究竟是从哪里冒出来?那个叫尼禄的家伙，一脸做错事的表情，楞楞地看着手上的精液，但丁知道他肯定不是在考虑要不要舔干净，便扯了几张纸巾丢给他。  
“我得负责任地告诉你精液不是护手霜，精液可以美容都是用来骗女人的。”但丁见尼禄没反应，捏着纸巾在他鼻子前晃来晃去。  
尼禄愤怒地夺过纸巾擦手，“你真恶心。”  
“干嘛，刚才不是玩得很开心吗？”但丁不识趣地用手肘推推满脸怒容的尼禄。  
尼禄甩开他的手：“不要碰我!”  
“切，装什么装?谁没有精虫上脑的时候。”但丁倒在身后的沙发上，翘起二郎腿。  
尼禄起身躲开他的脏鞋底，一言不发地将裤子穿好。  
但丁面色不悦，尼禄嫌弃的态度仿佛在斥责他是什么不入流的下三滥。明明他们都对彼此做了同样的事情，谁也不欠谁，尼禄凭什么给他摆脸色，以为自己是什么贞洁烈女吗？真烦人。  
同样穿好裤子之后，但丁把红色风衣搭在肩膀上，懒洋洋地对掀起帘子要走的尼禄说:“啊，对了，那个‘规矩’其实是我编出来骗你的，你下次来的时候可不要随便摸人家裤裆。”  
抓帘子的手在空中僵硬住了，震怒的尼禄咬牙切齿地吼出声:“托尼，你居然敢骗我!”  
“是你先骗我的。”但丁不识好歹地吐了吐舌头。气急败坏的尼禄所散发出的威慑力毫不输于但丁，这点让他暗暗吃惊——不过有什么好怕的呢?站在这个臭小鬼面前的可是一名实打实的拳击手。虽然目前只在地下擂台打过比赛，但这不是重点!  
但丁拍拍结实的胸膛，笑嘻嘻地逗发怒的小猫:“想打架吗?随时奉……嗷!”

黄昏，一个孤单的人影拖着影子做成的脚镣，摇摇晃晃地走到高架桥底下。  
车辆来来往往，有几个青少年在给五颜六色的桥洞增添新的涂鸦。  
“呸!妈的……”但丁朝路边吐了口血水，然后盯着它浮在尘土上。看起来文文弱弱，还穿老爹裤的尼禄竟然两三拳就能把他揍得眼冒金星，鼻血不止，简直奇耻大辱!但丁怎么也咽不下这口气!不管怎么说他也是拥有“恶魔猎人”称号的拳击手，要是这件事情被其他人知道了绝对会颜面扫地，没办法抬头做人，再也不会有小弟愿意为他鞍前马后……有那么一瞬间，但丁真的觉得自己的人生被尼禄给毁了。  
“你小子刚刚在说些什么?”一个不怀好意的声音责问道。但丁抬起头，发现在一边涂鸦的年轻人突然把他包围起来。  
“我说:‘妈的’，听不懂吗？m—a—d—e，妈的。”  
“你还骂!竟然敢对我们伟大的‘贝利亚’不敬。”带头穿绿衣服的混混向他示意身后的涂鸦——不是平日能看到的花里胡哨鬼画符——是一名身躯像一座山一样庞大的男人，他挥舞着巨大的拳头，似乎要冲出来锤爆每个无辜的路人。他是“贝利亚”——地下擂台的拳王，道上的人都知道他是谁，看样子是他的小弟在给新赛季做宣传。  
“‘火牛’贝利亚……”但丁随意地擦擦鼻血， “这不就是我这个赛季的对手么？”  
绿衣人一阵大笑，“看你被揍成那鸟样，你配吗？”旁边一个尖耳朵的小鬼有点费解地自言自语。“等等，我好像在‘紫罗兰’见过这个人，叫什么……什么但?”  
“什么什么但，你一定是记错了。我叫尼禄。”但丁将手指拧出“喀啦喀啦”响声，“我正气在头上呢，你们要不要来陪我练练手。”

（持续）


	2. 第二章  又是你

一股很好闻的草莓味给尼禄的梦注入前所未有的香甜。他轻轻喘息着，额头抵向枕头，弓起脊背，另一只手则伸到胯下灵活地撸动自己的下身。  
假如从头到尾都是这无聊的手部摩擦运动，那便和以前做过的春梦没什么区别。他感觉有人在重重地压着自己，提着滚烫粗大的鸡巴猛插他的屁眼。梦里的尼禄像妓女一样放荡地哼哼唧唧，傻傻地收缩括约肌，疯狂压榨那不真实的快感。  
“操我、操射我……”尼禄在混沌的快感中紧紧抓住身旁的手臂哀求他，“我们再多做一点……求你了……”男人操他的速度越来越快，虚无缥缈的快感却不增不减，为什么会这样呢？他所有的精液都集中在尖端趋势待发，根本射不出来，这个梦已经逐渐毫无快感可言，变成马拉松式的折磨。  
他迷惑地回过头，一张陌生又熟悉的脸吸引他全部的视线，是托尼。少了银色头发的掩盖，那双直视他的蓝色眼睛闪耀着海玻璃一样的温柔。见他的反应，托尼笑而不语，低下头亲昵地舔舐尼禄肩膀。尼禄呆呆地淹没在托尼给他爱中，情不自禁地射了。  
“滴滴滴——”  
“滴滴滴——滴滴滴——嗙!”  
尼禄一个激灵从床上弹坐起来，慌乱地想要伸手去关掉闹钟，却不慎连人带被子一起滚到地板上。真倒霉，他揉揉刺痛的额头，裤裆里黏糊糊的感觉逐渐让他清醒过来。得赶在维吉尔醒来之前把内裤洗干净才行！他边跑边蹬下内裤，二话不说冲进厕所里。  
盯着内裤上冲散不掉的乳白色胶状物，一股罪恶感油然而生。他在梦中射精了，生理课老师说这叫梦遗，是普遍会发生在青春期男生上的事，好吧，这是很正常的现象，这很正常……但尼禄还是忍不住双颊发烫，好像自己偷偷做了什么见不得人的事，他确实从12岁就开始做好会有这一天的心理准备，然而这一天真的来的时候，他却觉得自己身体发生的变化肮脏又恶心。  
他搓手中的织物，滑溜溜的触感让他想起了托尼，该死的托尼。那个戏弄他的男人，他有滑稽的刺青，尼禄一点也不喜欢那个纹身，他之所以说自己觉得还不错只是觉得假装理解一些怪异的东西会显得自己很酷，事实上这样反而显得自己的趣味和托尼一样低层次了。托尼很傻，很可笑，就像父亲取笑的那些在大街上摇摇晃晃的小瘪三，迎接他们的未来只有各种各样出卖劳动力的工作和奉子成婚的未成年妻子，两个不成熟的人成立一个摇摇欲坠的小家，让他们的孩子继续重复他们的人生。光是想象到这里，尼禄心里轻松了不少，他对镜子中的自己呲呲牙，如果能再面对托尼，他一定很凶很凶的。  
至少不会像梦里那样被按着操。等等，什么？几乎要忘掉的梦忽然回来了，那些画面、那些像蛇纠缠的身体、那真实得可怕的感觉一下子汹涌而来。尼禄尴尬地捂住眼睛，还好都不是真的，他怎么会喜欢男人。

早餐很简单，心乱如麻的尼禄往吐司上抹花生酱的时候瞥了一眼晾在窗台旁边的内裤，希望茂盛的盆栽多少能掩护一下他脆弱的自尊心。  
“又尿床了？”显然在维吉尔国王统治下，没有什么能逃得过他的法眼。  
“什么叫‘又’，那都是我六岁之前的事情了！烦人。”  
维吉尔把报纸放在一旁，严肃地问道。“你昨天急急忙忙地去做什么？”  
“下午和同学有个小组作业。”尼禄小声地说。他讨厌维吉尔在他吃饭的时候问他不想回答的问题，这些问题会让他嘴边的美味瞬间变成糟粕，影响他的食欲。  
维吉尔向他投去刺骨的眼神:“我还是第一次见你对作业这么积极。记得向老师把成绩单要来，这样我就知道你没有骗我。”  
“知道了——”，尼禄拖长声音，心烦意乱地用餐刀给煎蛋分尸。  
等发泄得差不多的时候，尼禄忍不住向身边的长辈问道:“爸爸，可能……我是说可能，有没有这种可能，男人会喜欢上男人?”  
“你是指同性恋?”维吉尔眯起浅灰色的瞳孔，“这是种不道德的行为。”  
尼禄问:“为什么？”  
维吉尔抿口咖啡之后，犹豫着要不要展开这个话题，“这是……对上帝的亵渎，违背自然发展规律。而且缺乏社会认同，同性的结合是不会有好结果的。”  
“也许他们天生就对异性不感兴趣……”  
“不可能有人是天生的同性恋，这是他们无信仰、变态、私生活混乱的借口。一定是小时候做过的傻事在影响你，我劝你不要对这种事情抱有好奇心，别为家族丢脸!”他白一眼尼禄，摇摇头，“我们不说这个了，如果你今天下午提前回来记得练琴……”“我下午有社团活动。”  
维吉尔拿咖啡杯的手顿在空中。  
“我记得你没有报任何社团。”  
“所以我想利用今天下午社团招新的机会加入社团。”低头用餐的尼禄把视线从盘子移到维吉尔脸上。  
维吉尔果然面色不悦:“你最好不是为了躲避练琴才加入社团的，那都是没用的学生在瞎忙碌。”  
“崔西提醒我高中毕业前必须修够社团活动分数!”尼禄为了咽下嘴里的怒气喝了一大口橙汁。  
“好吧，这就没办法了。”估计是想到下半年要准备申请音乐学院材料，维吉尔妥协了。但他是一个不懂得放松的男人，“我希望你参加与古典乐相关的社团。但是我不认为那些高中老师能够胜任，毕竟你是我亲手培养的……”  
“不会和音乐有关的，也和文学没有关系。我想去打拳击，我想打橄榄球，哪怕打桥牌也可以，只要别再千篇一律地弹无聊的钢琴……”  
维吉尔呵斥道:“注意你的用词!”  
“遵命，维吉尔教授。”尼禄完全没有心情享用早餐了，他放下手中的刀叉，拎起挂在椅背的书包，“我只是不想做你安排我做的事情，不可以吗？”说完他就在维吉尔情绪复杂的审视下甩头走了。

艾尔伦中学里有一小撮人是值得让尼禄温柔以待的。因为他两年没有参与社团活动，能够认识到的朋友非常有限。  
“其实我非常想建议你加入我们的合唱团，我们有很多演出活动，很快就能把分数加满。”他的青梅竹马姬莉叶提议道，“你可以负责演奏钢琴，这样你的父亲也能放心。”  
“谢谢，不过我实在不想再浪费培养爱好的时间去弹钢琴了。”尼禄疲惫地趴在桌面上，给她一个抱歉的笑容。  
“是啊，姬莉叶。除了弹钢琴之外，他得学会点实在的生存技能!”妮可拍拍尼禄乱蓬蓬的狗头，“男子汉就要练练手，你对我们维修社有没有兴趣呢！”  
想起维修社每次搞活动时声势浩大的施工场面，尼禄懒洋洋地问:“学校里还有可以让你们修的东西吗？”

妮可抓着橘色的棒球帽帽檐苦想了一番:“目前没有，我们正在准备竞赛的项目……啊!”她突然一拍脑袋，“等蕾蒂把她疯狗一样的男朋友放出来之后，我们就有得忙活了！”  
“嗯?”尼禄好奇地竖起耳朵。  
“是那个叫但丁的臭小子……打架斗殴之类的屁事接二连三，一天破几扇玻璃窗断几个桌腿都是正常的。还用图书馆的电脑下黄片，夹带的病毒把学校系统都弄瘫痪了，真是个又疯又傻的家伙。最过分的是他把校长的‘头’都给锯掉了!”  
“去年冬天校长的雕像有一段时间没有‘头’原来就是他搞的鬼吗？”尼禄和姬莉叶忍不住笑了。  
妮可皱起鼻子，深恶痛绝地说:“除了他还有谁，我们是在垃圾桶里找到头的，废了我九牛二虎之力才把它焊上去。”  
“他和校长有什么过节，值得他这样大费周章。”  
“那种混子和校长有过节不是正常吗?好像他有什么背景，天天搞破坏也没法直接被学校勒令退学，因为他学习成绩还算可以……至少没有挂科过，鬼知道他妈的是不是作弊了。  
除此之外他每次被处分都很积极地接受处罚，诚恳的模样让人感觉他好像一夜之间长大了，在真心实意的悔改。然而一旦他觉得他犯过的错已经还清，便又回到吊儿郎当的状态，久而久之大家都对他不屑一顾，不过在他小弟眼里这样似乎显得他特别有担当……  
好吧，这件事的真正起因是校长强烈反对他和蕾蒂交往——当然，谁也不希望自己家白菜被猪拱了，还是这种难以被驯服的野猪。但丁对校长怀恨在心，所以就干了傻事。”妮可撇撇嘴，无可奈何地说:“但丁是真的死要面子，也是真的喜欢蕾蒂。”  
聊到这里，姬莉叶不自觉地用手撑着下巴，神情忧虑:“不知道他们和好了没有呢。”  
尼禄已经对八卦感到厌烦，哈欠打个不停:“抱歉，妮可。我不喜欢给杂种收拾烂摊子。”他弹弹一张彩色宣传单，上面画着大大的拳击手套和红色的漫画爆炸效果，“我发现我对打架还蛮有天赋的，也许会去参加拳击社吧。”

今天的天气依旧很好，露天操场上有几十个社团的帐篷在扎营，开辟出来空地用来做舞蹈表演或者招新演说，剩下的地方则被新生围得水泄不通。听说其他学校的社团也会到校内来举行联谊和社团活动，也许会有什么新鲜的事情吧。  
尼禄怀里的传单和小礼品堆成了山，但这并不妨碍其他人往他怀中塞更多的传单，同学们莫名其妙的热情让他感到难以适应。他不喜欢人多的地方，特别是周围都是新生的情况下，他太高，太瞩目了。已经高二还没参加社团的事实让他感到很难为情，好像自己是什么被孤立的孤僻死宅一样可笑。他皱着眉头在一块块五颜六色的手绘招牌中寻找拳击社的踪影，希望快点脱离这里。

“尼禄!”在发传单的V注意到了他，伸长手吸引尼禄的注意力。尼禄见到后挤开旁边有狐臭的男生艰难地走过去，“嗨，V，你们乐队的表演什么时候开始?”  
“三点，记得在那之前捂住你的耳朵。”V无可奈何地笑笑，双手紧紧贴着耳朵，模仿尼禄每次听到流行乐的过激反应，“古典乐团在那边，不过我猜你应该不会加入他们。”  
尼禄嗤之以鼻，“才不会呢。”  
V棕色的眼睛闪过一丝异样的光芒，“你的音乐洁癖简直和你父亲一模一样。”  
“不是这个问题，V，我想加入拳击社。”  
“拳击社?”V惊讶地说，“那里都是野蛮人，不出几天你的小脸就会被打歪。”  
“我和你不一样，我又不是模特。”  
“你认为我靠脸吃饭是在恭维我吗？”  
“呃……”，尼禄用手背擦了擦鼻子。  
V面带笑靥，静静地看着尼禄。他们在喧闹的人群中沉默了一会儿。“昨天的事，对不起。”V细细观察尼禄慌张的眼神，“我不该带你去那种地方。”  
“又不是什么大不了的事情，再说了，是我自己要求去的。”  
“好吧。为什么你昨天连声招呼都没打就走了，没发生什么事吧?”  
“当然没有!”  
尼禄不会撒谎，V一直都知道。他鼓起勇气想说什么，却在这时刻瞥到等候在一旁跃跃欲试的女生。他卷起手上的传单拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“拳击社在那边，千万别走错了。”V指了一个方向，“以后放学我们可以一起回家，就像小时候那样。”  
“知道了。”  
“那……放学见?”  
“放学见。”  
  
尼禄对艾尔伦中学的校队招收制度一无所知，很不幸，他的入社申请被当面拒绝了。享有盛名的艾尔伦中学常年为职业俱乐部和国家队输送种子选手，非常重视对校园社团的培养，只有新生才有资格申报社团。尼禄觉得这完全就是瞎鸡巴扯淡，眼前这位拳击社的大哥脸臭得完全看不出素质教育的痕迹。  
“拜托，我很会打架的。”  
“我们不要会光打架的莽夫，你要么来我们队守饮水机，要么就滚去自由搏击社，那儿全是你的同类。”  
“自由搏击社是你们的附属社团吗?”  
“他们配吗？哼，一群乌合之众。”  
“考克，你不要这样凶他，”女孩说，“我们还差两名后勤。”  
“谢谢，让我伺候这种人还不如让我去养猪呢。”

这个社团根本就没有开设展位招收新社员！尼禄连续问了好几个学生，才找到去往自由搏击社的线索。不知道为什么一打听这个社团，每个同学都一副避之不及的模样。  
显然自由搏击社在校内地位和桥牌社有的一拼，它的位置很偏，在室内体育馆附近的附属楼里。两栋组合建筑有一条通道，尼禄推开铁门，往里面走去。  
他是第一次走进这栋楼。但在体育课课间时他和朋友坐在那扇锈红色的铁门坐下休息过，曾经冒出过那么一丝想要打开它的怪念头，不知道它的身后有这番景象。

  
但丁昨天下午约了架，今天午睡醒来时，就把这件事抛到脑后了。他躺在树荫下的长椅上，一点点编辑要发给蕾蒂的短信。  
他屏住呼吸，按下发送键，接着迅速关机，好像已经知道蕾蒂会怎么回复了。但丁的心中起雾一样弥漫着莫名的恐惧，他想不通蕾蒂为什么生气。如果他不知道蕾蒂生气的原因，他的道歉就不会被接受。这次长达两周的冷战和平时小打小闹不一样，不是花点小钱制造浪漫或者上一次床就能哄好的。蕾蒂躲着他，她同仇敌忾的朋友们更是百般阻挠但丁去“骚扰”蕾蒂。女人真麻烦。  
今晚没人陪他去看“头疼”的演唱会。他的兄弟们已经好几天没来上学，不知道跑到哪里去。没有人喜欢上学，要不是为了找机会见蕾蒂但丁也不会躺在这里，他不放心那些男孩是因为他们和社会人走得太近了，迟早会殃及自己。

“我们不上大学，没有你那样的家势，一切只能靠外面的大哥带我们见世面。”上周迈克在游戏厅里回答但但丁的问题。  
他抬起下巴示意台球桌另一边的但丁:“兄弟，你以后想做什么呢?”  
“我想当武术家。”但丁兴致勃勃地在空中比划了几个招式，“就像——李小龙!”  
“你很酷，所以我愿意跟随你，但是世界上只有一个李小龙……”“我觉得我们应该相信但丁”，迈克的话被威尔比打断了，“你看过他在‘紫罗兰’的比赛，他真的很强。他站在擂台上像明星一样闪闪发光，好像没有谁能够打倒他。”  
迈克和其他人都认真地点点头，然后三三两两地开始聊自己的未来，“我毕业之后会回到小镇做卡车司机，也许吧。”“我不知道我要做什么，我还想再潇洒几年。”“其实我的理想职业是AV演员，有操不完的妞……”  
“嘿。”帕特里克绕过其他人身后走到但丁身边，碰碰但丁的胳膊肘，给他递了条白色的卷纸棍。但丁低头接过它，疑惑地打量帕特里克。他很瘦，黑眼圈像蕾蒂敷的那种眼贴膜，面色蜡黄，身上穿着奢侈品牌的外套，手上带着名牌表。要知道他在过去十几年一直是个穷小子，他哪来这些钱置办人模狗样的行头?  
浑浊的灯光下，帕特里克绕着台球桌给每人发了一根烟。大家都好奇地看向他，获得足够多的注意力之后帕特里克开始说话：“我最近找到了一个捞油水的好渠道，有没有想和我一起赚块钱的?”  
“是什么?”一向单纯的威尔比最先追问。  
“很简单，就是帮人送货。来回一趟能拿——”帕特里克伸出手掌，“五万元。”  
在座的伙伴们都傻了。  
但丁趁帕特里克不注意夺过他手里的烟盒，上面印着涂鸦风格的商标，是一个头戴圆礼帽，眉毛胡须纠结在一起，嘴里掉根烟的胡子老头。它是“老烟鬼”，代表地下流通的非法烟草，有时候也代表毒品。  
他的神色变得警惕，厉色言词地劝那些见钱眼开的朋友：“你们认得这个商标，隔壁学校有人因为它进了监狱，答应我别做违法的事!”  
帕特里克嘴角勾出讽刺的笑容：“何不食肉糜?你总是扫大家的兴。”他点燃嘴里的烟，把恶心的烟味吐到但丁脸上，“逃学、打架、操逼对你来说不过是找找乐子打发宝贵的青春时间而已，陪你玩到现在还不够吗？我们是真正要讨生计的人，你以为谁都像你一样仗着家里有钱肆无忌惮做武术梦吗？斯巴达大师。”  
他挨了一拳，他心知肚明，帕特里克踉踉跄跄倒在台球桌旁，吃力地睁开眼看那个愚蠢的大男孩。  
“别提那个名字，你根本什么都不知道!”但丁大吼，他甩过头看其他人，“难道你们也是这么想的吗？”

这一次连一直仰慕他的威尔比都没有帮他说话。

想到这里，但丁觉得心里空荡荡的。  
大家一夜之间都变了，所有人都在离他而去。曾经一起努力争取的那间活动室，现在空无一人。梦想和友谊是脆弱的关系，经不起变化也经不起考验。随着时间的流逝，再好的友情也会消失。但丁的心情很复杂，他从长椅上起身，在自动售卖机那买了瓶可乐，准备回活动室拿他的拳套和滑板。

摆着许多杂物的长廊里有一间教室门口围了不少人，尼禄一眼就看出来他们不是艾尔伦中学的学生。剃得短短的光头，奇怪的纹身，脏兮兮的棒球衫和破洞牛仔裤，噢，还有脚下昂贵的球鞋，垂下的手上不断往上冒白烟，艾尔伦中学从来没有这种学生。七八双不怀好意的眼睛盯着尼禄。  
尼禄看看他们，又看看来的地方，真的感觉自己走错了。  
“这里是自由搏击社吗？”直接离开也没什么关系，但是尼禄不想让自己看起来怯场了。  
坐在书桌上貌似领队的人扬扬下巴，问:“你叫什么名字?”  
“尼禄”如实回答。  
那个家伙跳下来，一步步向他逼近。身后的人也一改懒散的姿态，走到尼禄身后，逐渐缩成一个包围圈。  
直觉告诉他，有什么不好的事发生了。尼禄疑惑地看眼前的人，那个男生看起来年纪和他差别不大，牙齿没有做任何矫正正在野蛮生长；他虽然比尼禄矮一点，身材很结实。  
“你说你叫什么?”  
“尼禄，你是不识字还是耳朵有问题?”  
“好，”他点点头，“很好。”  
忽然一记重拳打上尼禄的左脸上，他两眼一黑险些倒在地上，“你他妈……打我干什么!”话未说完，就被左右两个人牢牢架住。  
“你的人呢?”领头对着尼禄的脸又是一拳，“就你一个人来?看不起我吗?”  
尼禄被两记重拳打得七荤八素，好像有什么热热的东西溢满了鼻腔。真他妈倒霉，今天究竟是怎么回事。没有多做细想，腹部连接遭受的击打让他疼得连胃酸都要吐出来了。  
看到尼禄无力反击的样子他似乎很满意，得意地说，“你昨天不是很牛逼吗?”  
“咳咳……我根本就不认识你……也没有打过架，这一定是误会……”  
“误会?打伤我的小弟，还侮辱我们在我们老大的宣传画上画鸡巴!看我今天不把你胳膊和腿给打折了!”  
“呸!”尼禄朝他吐了口血沫，一个抬腿踢翻眼前的混混头子。趁架住自己的人不注意挣脱出来，抡起椅子就是一通乱砸。他势单力薄，根本没办法招架这么多人，只能在对方没有反应过来之前尽可能制造混乱，他把可以丢的文件夹和杂物都砸过去。在漫天飞舞的纸张中和其他人混战，抓着椅子不断打开挥舞向他的拳头。  
在尼禄难以招架之时，他用余光瞟到恼羞成怒的领头正轮着棒球棍砸向他。完了，尼禄惊得一身发凉。  
突然，一个空可乐罐正中领头的脸。  
“我迟到了，派对结束了吗?”一个陌生又熟悉的声音响起。  
紧接着是接二连三的惨叫，不速之客加入战场，几个混混在后面陆续倒下，其他人连忙过去支援。尼禄抓着凳子腿，惊讶地看着来者矫健的身姿。  
那个人穿着红色的风衣，信步在人群中走位，边躲闪四面八方袭来的攻击，边利落的出拳。拳拳都带着风火的力量精准地击倒敌人，没有一丝多余的动作。  
来不及赞叹，尼禄忙着躲避头领因为愤怒而盲目的棒击，节节后退，碰上一个人的背部。  
他回头一看，撞见了不想再遇见的人——托尼。  
“是你?”  
他们异口同声说。  
托尼看起来比他还惊讶，“你怎么会在这?”  
“我还想问你呢!我都搞不清是怎么回事，就被打了!”尼禄朝他凶巴巴吼道。  
托尼挑挑眉，“那我们只能解决掉他们再谈了。”  
他们背对背重新调整姿势，“把手臂抬起来，拳头放在眼睛下方，别忘记保护你的头部，小子。”  
“才不用你教呢。”尼禄不屑地说，尽管他的确这么做了。  
战斗又开始了，似乎多一个挑战者让这群年轻人更加热血沸腾。尼禄勉强自己打起精神来看清对方的拳路，然后手腿并用地打回去。托尼则看起来好像打架是就他的家常便饭，他的招式变幻莫测，盲目扑上来的对手根本碰不到他的一根寒毛。  
  
当最后一个敌人倒下的时候，尼禄精疲力尽地扶这桌子喘气，他感觉像刚跑完五千米长跑，头晕眼花，闭上眼睛就能看到鲜血在动脉里咕咚咕咚奔流。  
托尼倒像个没事人一样，插着腰站在旁边坏笑。  
“所以……你也是艾尔克中学的学生。”  
“哈……嗯。”  
“真巧啊,能以这样的方式再次遇见你。”  
“有什么好笑的!”尼禄分明看到他嘴角在止不住上扬。“狗娘养的……我根本不认识那群疯子。”  
“他们看起来像是巴克夫中学的混混，也许……也许是想趁社团日混进来敲诈我们学校的学生吧。”  
尼禄低头懊恼地拍衬衫上的尘土和脏鞋印，“妈的，他们把我的衣服踢得这么脏!我要去告诉老师!”“你不可以告诉老师。”托尼连忙抓着尼禄的手臂阻止他。  
尼禄不解地问:“为什么?”  
“为什么?因为你也打架了啊，你要是告诉老师她会连你一起处分的。再说，你都不关心一下自己伤到哪里了吗？”  
“我不能让爸爸知道我在外面打架了!”他着急地干搓腹部的污渍，和料想中那样无济于事。

但丁可以理解尼禄为什么这么想，他现在的样子像刚从教管所出来，鼻梁发紫，嘴角红肿，手臂上都是伤。家人见到放学回来的尼禄是这副模样，肯定会生气的。  
出于愧疚，也出于某种担心，但丁把手搭在他的肩膀上说，“喂，我们去洗衣店把衣服洗干净吧。”  
“现在?”尼禄呆呆地问。  
“现在。”  
“现在是上课时间。”  
“你都打架了还在乎这个?”但丁极力遏制住怒放的笑容，“反正今天下午也没有课，你脸上还有伤呢，我可以帮你紧急处理一下。”  
  
学校的老围墙从来都是防君子不防小人的。在但丁的带领下，他们走到偏僻处比较矮的铁栅栏，轻松随意地翻过去。  
“我不会被摄像头拍到吧？”尼禄在但丁的搀扶下不安地问。  
但丁得意地说:“没关系，我前几天把摄像头的线给剪了。”

“嗡嗡嗡……”“呼呼呼……”数十台洗衣机在狭小的空间里，发出尖锐的高频噪音。  
但丁大大咧咧地坐在洗衣机上，边晃边嚼口香糖。尼禄从来没有坐在洗衣机上的想法，他感到很新鲜，学着但丁的模样也坐在洗衣机上。  
“嘿，臭小子，别学我。”但丁甩着大手把尼禄赶下来，然后又拉着他的手臂把他带到两腿中间。  
尼禄没有看起来那么瘦，身上的肌肉多少帮他抵御了部分伤害。但丁用手指细细检查的他的腹部，痕迹不明显且都避开了要害。  
“呃……”  
但丁听到，手指僵住了，“疼吗。”  
尼禄表情很严肃，“你在乱摸我。”也很害羞。  
“我是在帮你检查身体。”但丁夹紧他的腰，脸上挂着狡黠的笑，“而且我好像还摸过更不得了的东西呢。”  
“你他妈……”  
“好了好了，别生气。”但丁将自己的红色风衣脱下来披在他身上。  
随即他从口袋里拿出创可贴，撕去贴膜，认真地对准尼禄的下巴贴上去。然后一副大功告成的欣喜模样。  
尼禄撇撇嘴，感到有些不可思议地说:“就完了，这就是你的紧急处理?”  
“不然呢?”但丁挑挑眉，“你是要亲亲、要抱抱还是要‘痛痛飞走了?’”  
“去死!”尼禄捶但丁因为大笑而起伏的厚实胸口，依旧脸红通通的，目光躲躲闪闪不敢直视但丁的眼睛。  
戏弄一番后，但丁不开玩笑了，“对了，你为什么要突然出现在自由搏击门口社。”

“我本来想报这个社团，没想到一去就被打了，那帮家伙脑子有问题。”  
但丁突然心里一动，问:“你想加入自由搏击社吗?”  
尼禄掖住风衣恶狠狠地说:“现在不想了!”  
但丁无奈地撇撇嘴。

身旁的洗衣机发出提示声响，尼禄打开洗衣机门，取出衣物确认洗干净后，放到另一边的烘干机里。但丁跟随到旁边，说:“还差一点，你过来。”尼禄不耐烦地走过去，等待但丁的动作。

但丁抬起手，穿入尼禄的发梢，轻轻地梳理银色的丝线，手感真的比想象中舒服多了，比月光还要柔顺。他的头发这么软，每天起床的时候都会乱糟糟的吧？就像蕾蒂一样。他按照昨天的记忆还原尼禄的发型，无意间触碰到瓦蓝色的含羞的目光，这让他的胸口涌出一股说不出的怪异感。  
他不该以此为理由长时间注视尼禄漂亮的脸，莫名其妙的悸动让他不由自主地提出坏主意，“你知道吗?离放学还有一段时间，我们去找点乐子吧。”  
尼禄舔舔干裂的嘴唇，有点痛。  
“‘马蹄铁’怎么样？这次轮到我来选片子了。”

尼禄没有说“可以”，也没有说“不可以”，他就这样跟随着教唆犯但丁回到昨天发誓再也不回来的“马蹄铁”。即使周一有很多空闲包间，他还是在但丁的说服之下和他挤在小小的单人沙发里。

和昨天匆匆忙忙的发泄不同，他们缓慢地从对方身上寻找安慰。但丁喜欢尼禄在快感中迷失时忍不住乖顺依偎他的模样，理由非常肤浅，只是因为他漂亮的脸足够迷人。他尽量不去注意尼禄和他拥有相同的生殖器，偷偷把手伸进他的衣服里摸他纤细的腰，把他想象成另外一个人。

  
  
  
（持续）

**Author's Note:**

> 继《淋湿灯前路》之后的新长篇《DamnBitch!》，也是我的一开始规划的DN三部曲中的第二部作品。  
> 我这次有和朋友认真地讨论名字哦，^_^不然估计会被随便取名成《坏小子》、《逃学威龙DMC》、《我是大哥大的大哥》之类的吧。  
> 和披萨尼完全不是一种创作体验，担心有些剧情会起争议，不过想到根本没什么人看，又释然了哈哈。  
> 对NN冰冷的3D，好不适应呀，隔壁5D快飞过来打爆他脑花。


End file.
